Attack on Reyna (Erwin x OC)
by SoulStealer1987
Summary: Reyna Akiyama, more commonly referred to as Captain Reyna, is a captain (DUH) in the Survey Corps. With a slight crush on a certain Erwin Smith. What happens when the walls are broken? Well, stuff happens. Baaaad stuff. So bring a shield. Or your 3D Manuevering Gear. Because you're gonna need it. Note: This was originally published on Quotev, also by me.
1. Prologue

Year 828 - Third Person POV

The leaves were motionless on the road. Motionless, that is, until the small girl running away from her bullies ran past them and sent them rustling around, finally settling back in their original positions.  
The girl ducked into an alleyway to catch her breath. She was short, a little under four feet, with slightly wavy blond hair tied back into a ponytail, light blue eyes, and black glasses, and she was wearing a white blouse and a tan patterned skirt. Unfortunately, the boys followed her in. She looked up, not scared like most would be, but defiant.  
"Leave me alone," she said, her voice breaking the silence between her and the three boys blocking her escape route. The burliest of the three stepped closer.  
"Too late for that," He made his hand into a fist and punched. However, the girl was faster, ducking under his punch and kneeing him in the nuts. His eyes widened and he dropped to the ground. "Don't just stand around, get her!" He snarled, now thoroughly pissed. The other two stepped closer.  
The girl put down her books and got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on." She said. The first of the two stepped closer, drawing back for a punch that probably could have winded even a Titan. She stood there until he threw it. Then she darted in, grabbing his wrist, and spun him around, eventually throwing him into his companion.  
"Just because you're big and tough doesn't mean that you can beat up others whenever you feel like it," she said, then picked up her books and walked off.

~le time skip of this girl's awesomeness~

Later that night, the girl had gotten home and was reading one of her father's books about the world outside the walls when her mother snatched the book.  
"Mooooooooooooooooooom!" She protested, but the woman held up a hand.  
"You can have it back later. We need to talk," she said, sitting down at the dining table and motioning for the girl to join her. "Darryl's mother said that you'd beaten him up again."  
"He would have beaten ME up if I hadn't done anything."  
"I find it very hard to believe that Darryl would do that. He's from a very respectable family, and-"  
"You don't believe me, do you," the girl said bitterly, looking at the floor, "maybe next time I should just let myself get beaten up. At least then you would believe me about him," she paused, "you probably wouldn't even care if I did get beaten up."  
"That's not-"  
"It is the truth, isn't it? You just don't care about me whatsoever," the girl snatched the book back and took off out the door.  
"REYNA ARLERT! GET BACK HERE!" The woman yelled after her, opening the door. Reyna didn't turn back and kept running. The woman turned back to her husband. "Where did we go wrong?"  
"I don't know... But she'll come back eventually." The man said.

~le time skip of REYNA's awesomeness~

He was wrong. Reyna didn't come back. She ran to her closest friend's house and knocked on the door. A kid a few years older than her stepped outside. He had very short blond hair and golden hazel eyes, and seemed shocked to see the girl.  
"Reyna! What are you doing here?" He asked. She hugged him.  
"I'm running away," she said, biting her lip, "and I wanted to say goodbye."  
"At least let me give you something to take." He said, running back inside, and coming out shortly with a bag. "I heard some of the soldiers from the Garrison say that it would take at least a week to reach Trost from Shiganshina on foot. Be careful." The girl took it gingerly, gently placing her book inside it, and closed it.  
"Thank you." She said. She started to walk down the road that would take her to Trost.  
"Goodbye, Reyna." The boy said quietly. She turned around.  
"Goodbye... Hannes." She said, waving, and then continued on her way.

~le time skip of your shock at Hannes being Reyna's friend, betcha didn't see that coming~

A week later, Reyna walked into Trost. Her supplies had run out just before she had gotten there. Fortunately, she still looked fairly nice, so nobody seemed to notice her. However, she noticed something herself. A small boy, younger than her, was being chased by some other big boys. She followed them.  
The smaller boy was only four at most, with messy brown hair, and was sobbing hard, while the bigger boys were quite possibly older than Darryl and his sidekicks, and they looked like they were about to hurt him. Bad. Anger boiled up inside Reyna. She wasn't going to let them do anything to that little boy. She walked up.  
"Three against one doesn't quite seem fair, does it? She said, going over to where the little boy was huddled up in a ball. "Let's even up the odds a bit." The boy in front clenched his fists.  
"Stay out of this or we'll make you." The first one said. "It's none of your business."  
"I believe it IS my business, actually." She said, narrowing her eyes.  
"Have it your way." The kid in charge said, motioning for his sidekicks to move forward. They both lunged for her at the same time. She ducked under them, and they bonked heads, falling to the ground. They were out cold. The ringleader's eyes widened as Reyna walked forward.  
"I will have it my way, thank you very much." She said, then kneed him in the nuts. The blonde walked over to the little boy. "Don't worry, you're fine now." She said. The boy raised his head, saw the boys, and scrambled to his feet.  
"T-thank y-you..." He said. Reyna grabbed his hand.  
"Let's get you home, okay?" She said gently. He nodded. "Which way is it?"

~le time skip of Reyna's awesomeness~

"-and so I walked him back home." Reyna said, finishing telling her story to the little boy's family. His name was Alex Akiyama.  
"So you walked all the way here from Shiganshina?" The mother asked, astounded.  
"Yes..." She looked down. "I don't know where I'll go from here. Maybe I'll go live in the Interior." She shrugged. The two adults exchanged glances.  
"Reyna," Alex's dad said, "if you don't want to go back to Shiganshina, you could stay with us instead."  
"Alex has gotten beaten up by those boys hundreds of times in the past year," his mother agreed, "and we'd be happy to have you as part of our family." Reyna looked up, astounded.  
"Really?" She said, shocked.  
"Really," Alex's father said, "but before you decide anything, we'd better eat before the food gets cold."

~le time skip of Alex's kawaiiness~

Year 834 - Third Person POV

Reyna was fifteen now, and her foster brother Alex was ten. Oh, she tried to forget about her real parents. But she could never completely forget the place where she had been born. Not without forgetting Hannes. But today was the day she was finally joining the Training Corps. She would miss her foster family, but the book she'd kept all those years kept calling her to do one thing.

Join the Survey Corps.

And at the end of her training, she did.


	2. Chapter 1: Before the Fall

_Year 845 - Reyna's POV_

I spurred my horse onward with the rest of the Survey Corps through the Forest of Giant Trees. It was oddly devoid of titans, at least for now. That's when Commander Keith gave the order to prepare for battle. I glanced around at the other members of the Survey Corps. All of them were as determined as I was. I looked down at my horse, Bucephalus. He seemed to sense my nervousness.  
I patted him on the flank. ' _It'll be okay, don't worry_.' I thought, trying to send my thoughts to him somehow. ' _At least the titans don't go after you_.' Commander Keith started riding faster.  
"We have one target!" He yelled. "Take it down if it's the last thing you do!" I couldn't see it yet. However, the first to spot it wasn't the Commander, but the person riding a meter or two ahead of me, Captain Erwin Smith.  
"Distance to target 400 meters!" He yelled, and paused briefly. "It's coming our way!"  
Erwin was actually pretty hot, if you thought about it. Hey, I might be able to kill titans, but that doesn't mean I'm just as good with things I've had no experience with, like, I dunno, REALLY HOT GUYS. Erwin had blond hair neatly parted to one side, and icy blue eyes, not unlike my own. His most distinguishing feature is probably his eyebrows, which are quite possibly the bushiest eyebrows I have ever seen.  
Anyway, even I could spot the titan now. It was ugly, like most titans were, and although I obviously couldn't tell its size for sure, it was definitely on the taller size, maybe even a fifteen-meter. And it looked PISSED.  
"Split into five groups just like during practice!" Commander Keith ordered. "We'll act as decoys!" I glanced back at the titan. It was much, much closer now.  
"Distance to target 100 meters!" We were splitting up. Erwin went one way, and the rest of our squad followed. We were only a decoy team, so when the command to switch to three-dimensional maneuvering gear came, we stayed on our horses. All three attack teams shot off their horses into the trees.  
Have you ever heard maybe a hundred people using their maneuvering gear at the same time in a fairly confined space? Let me tell you, it's LOUD. It was all I could do NOT to cover my ears.  
"Attack it from all directions!" The commander ordered. I could see one of the people on the attack teams going for the nape of its neck. If it had been anybody else, I wouldn't have been able to recognize him. However, there are only so many blondes in the Survey Corps, and the other two were riding in front of me. So it couldn't be anybody but Moses.  
"Have a taste of the power of humankind!" He yelled, going in for the kill. The titan turned around faster than should be possible, and Moses flew straight into the titan's mouth.  
Crunch. All that was left of him was an arm, which flew in the other direction. If I hadn't been used to this, I probably would have thrown up. Unfortunately, this scenario was all too common in our division.  
After a lot more soldiers were taken out by that one titan, the Commander finally ordered a retreat.  
' _This wouldn't have happened if the decent fighters were on the attack teams instead of the decoy teams_ ,' I thought angrily as we rode back to civilization. The fact that we entered back in through Shiganshina didn't exactly help.  
As we were riding back, defeated, I noticed a couple of kids trying to get a good view. Well, the boy was trying to get a good view, and the girl was being dragged along with him. The boy had short dark brown hair parted neatly down the middle and teal-green eyes, and seemed excited until he saw how battered we were. The girl had fairly long black hair, stormy grey eyes, and was wearing a deep red scarf that seemed to draw all my attention.  
While I was studying the kids, the line stopped, and I almost slammed into Captain Erwin. I would have if it wasn't for Bucephalus stopping on his own. I mentally thanked him, and promised to give him an extra-long grooming tonight, then leaned to the side a little to see what was going on.  
There was a woman frantically questioning the Commander about Moses. She looked about the right age to be his mother.  
"That's Moses's mom..." He mused. "Bring it here." He commanded one of the officers standing nearby. The officer got a cloth wrapping up... something... and handed it to the Commander, who gave it to Moses's mother. She gingerly opened it.

It was an arm.

That's when I remembered how he had died, and almost puked.  
"That's it." He said. "That's all we were able to recover." The woman started crying. Hey, if I was her in that situation, I would have been crying too. The kids from earlier were watching as well. The boy seemed shocked, while the girl was completely emotionless.  
"B-but," the woman started, "my son... my son was useful, wasn't he?" The commander seemed almost scared by the question.  
"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE ANYTHING OUTSTANDING!" She screamed, sobbing over her son's death at the same time. "HE CONTRIBUTED! HIS DEATH CONTRIBUTED TOWARDS HUMANKIND'S RETALIATION, DID IT NOT?!"  
"O-of course," the commander said, sweating from the pressure. Then he looked down. "No... The exploration... This time, again, we..." That's when he exploded, and I flinched. "IT WAS ALL FOR NAUGHT! WE DIDN'T MAKE ANY PROGRESS AT ALL! I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT AN INCOMPETENT, TOYING AROUND WITH THE LIVES OF OUR SOLDIERS!" Moses's mother started sobbing even harder. "WE COULDN'T FIND OUT WHERE THEY COME FROM! WE DIDN'T DISCOVER THE FIRST THING ABOUT THEM!"  
That's when I heard somebody saying something that made my blood boil. It was a man in the crowd, standing right in front of where the two kids were. "As it is, our taxes essentially serve to fatten 'them' up by sending out our men as free meals." The boy was apparently as pissed as I was, and punched him in the back of the head.  
' _Good for you, kid_ ,' I thought, a little happier, ' _they shouldn't slander the Survey Corps like that_.' The girl, possibly his sister, dragged him off before the man could retaliate. The woman walked off, sobbing, and the Survey Corps continued on their way.

~le time skip of Bucephalus's awesomeness~

That night, Commander Keith resigned and gave his position to Erwin. The stress of Shiganshina and Wall Maria being invaded didn't exactly help. But the only thing I could think of was those two kids.

Did they escape in time?


	3. Chapter 2: Eren Jaeger

(A/N: Dear anon that left a review: if you don't want to wait for my extremely sporadic updates on here, look for me on Quotev. This story, along with many other (much better) ones are completed on there. Please also keep in mind that I am not used to this website, so... yeah.)

 _Year 850 - Reyna's POV_

I rode out with the rest of the Survey Corps, and thought about what had changed. I had gotten promoted to Captain a few months after Commander Keith's resignation, and with the strategic adjustments that Commander Erwin had brought, the Survey Corps had a much smaller mortality rate. However, at least 30% still died on every mission.  
"The Survey Corps's main force is here! Here they come!" Somebody shouted.  
"Commander Erwin!" Somebody else in crowd yelled out, hoping to get his attention. "Kick some Titan ass for me!"  
"Hey, look!" Somebody yelled out. "It's humanity's most powerful soldier! Captain Levi! As strong by himself as an entire brigade!" I rolled my eyes. Of COURSE they'd focus on him. They aren't wrong about him being humanity's most powerful soldier, but if they actually knew him, they wouldn't think so much of him.  
I scanned the crowd, not sure what I was looking for. That's when I saw them. The two kids from five years ago, in the uniform of the Training Corps. They were standing with a third, a kid with blond hair and ice blue eyes the same shade as mine. The new kid noticed me looking at them.  
"Eren! Mikasa! Don't forget Captain Reyna!" He said, pointing to me excitedly. "She might not be quite as good as Levi at fighting, but what she lacks in skill she has in determination!" I smiled at the kids, glad that they had made it out of Shiganshina. That's when I heard Levi and Hanji talking, and rode up beside them on Bucephalus, not waiting to see the kids's reactions.  
"Somebody please shut up these god-damned brats..." Levi complained to Hanji.  
"Good thing those wide-eyed kids don't know what a clean freak you are," Hanji said smugly, "they'd be in for a rude awakening."  
"That they would," I said, finally catching up. "Of course, they wouldn't worship you either if they knew how obsessed you are with Titans." Hanji's eyes started to shine, indicating that she was about to start spewing stuff about how 'amazing' titans are.  
"I can't wait to get out there! Ooooh, I hope I see an abnormal!" She said, thankfully not loud enough for her adoring fans to hear.  
"I think there already is an abnormal around here." Levi muttered.  
"Really?! Where?!" Hanji said, looking around wildly for the supposed abnormal.  
"Right here." He said, looking straight at her. I laughed.  
"You guys..." I said, trying not to crack up completely.

~le time skip of LeviHan~

Well, it turned out we all got called back from our mission because the gate to Trost District was breached. And the reason I'm not crying my eyes out right now is, one, I don't cry, two, some kid turned into a Titan and plugged the hole right before we got back.  
The strange thing is, the kid is the brown-haired boy from five years ago and from before we left. Erwin, Levi, and I have been waiting for him to wake up for maybe an hour now, and he only JUST woke up from what I've been told was a three-day coma. Erwin was the only one sitting down. Lucky. Levi and I were leaning on the wall on either side of him.  
"Do you have any questions?" Erwin asked. I studied the kid's face. He looked terrified. Probably couldn't believe that he was meeting the three most powerful soldiers of the Survey Corps at the same time.  
"Um..." He started. Yep, he was terrified. "Where... am I?"  
"As you can see, you're in an underground dungeon," Erwin stated. "You're currently in the custody of the Military Police, but we finally got permission to see you a little while ago." The kid, who's name I had forgotten, seemed to see the manacles on his wrists just then. I hadn't really noticed them either, to be honest.  
' _Those won't do shit if he decides to go Titan on them_ ,' I thought. Erwin held up a key that I recognized from earlier, but I couldn't remember what it was... Damn you, memory! The kid seemed to recognize it instantly, however, and tensed up instantly.  
"That key!" He said, seeming a bit more angry than scared. Well, I can see why. We not only imprisoned him, but we stole his stuff. Yeah, he's going to love us for that.  
"Yeah, it's yours. I'll give it back later." The Commander paused briefly. "The basement of your house, Dr. Jaeger's house in Shiganshina, holds the secrets of the Titans. Am I right?"  
"Yes. Probably." The kid said. "That's what my father said."  
"You have amnesia and your father is missing..." Levi mused, speaking for the first time. "Awfully convenient, don't you think?"  
"Levi. We already concluded that he has no reason to lie." Erwin said, glancing back at Levi. "There is still so much we do not know yet," he said, looking back at the kid, "but for now, the most important thing is to inquire about your intentions."  
"My... intentions?" The kid said, most likely a bit confused.  
"To return to your house, we must retake the Shiganshina district of Wall Maria. It would take drastic measures to seal the broken gate. We'd need your Titan strength." He paused. "Our fate rides on a Titan, it seems. The Colossal Titan. The Armored Titan. They are probably just like you. Your intentions are the key here. The key to freeing mankind from this despair." Erwin held up the key again.  
"I'll..." The kid said, seemingly contemplating.  
"Answer the man, scum." Levi said, annoyed.  
"Levi, be nice." I said to him, speaking for the first time, then turned back to the kid, whatever his name was. "What do you want to do?"  
The kid looked up at us. "I want to join the Survey Corps, and kill as many Titans as I can, sir!" He actually WANTS to join the Survey Corps. Interesting. Even my own foster brother, who I shared all my dreams about joining the walls with, joined the Military Police instead.  
"Oh? Not bad." Levi said. Well, coming from him, that's a compliment. He walked up to the bars. "Erwin. Reyna. I'll take responsibility for him." He said, grabbing the bars and looking at the kid. "Tell that to the higher-ups. Don't get me wrong. It's not like I trust him. If he betrays us or goes beserk, I'll put him down without hesitation." The kid flinched. "Upstairs shouldn't have a problem with that. Nobody except me is suited for the job."  
' _I probably could keep an eye on him too, Levi_ ,' I thought, ' _great job putting the rest of us down_.' Despite my internal protests, he probably was right.  
"I'll accept your application to the Survey Corps." Levi said.

After that, we unfortunately had to leave, because the Military Police were getting suspicious. Assholes. At least I remembered the kid's name. What was it?

Eren Jaeger.


End file.
